


Know Me Like The Summer

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dating, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nice, and sweet in a way they didn't used to be to each other. Dex is grateful - but he also wants to choke on Nursey’s dick sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Me Like The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> normal consent issues of being in heat.
> 
> title from Selena Gomez's "Body Heat"

Dex doesn’t really think about being an omega, honestly. His heat is pretty well managed by suppressants and he doesn’t want to take time out of his schedule to go to omega-rights events. If anyone wants to say some shit about omegas in the kitchen - well Dex has more important things to worry about like breaking the curve on his compsci finals and getting a paying summer internship in New York.

He doesn’t want his life to be about being an omega anymore than he wants to be the kid who couldn’t afford skates that fit. 

So Dex doesn’t think about being an omega which is why he’s in this situation, skin blazing even though its the end of a cold October, sweating through the sheets on the XL twin bed. 

He forgot his meds sometime in the midterm rush. His skin feels two sizes too small and he can’t stop shifting, his sheets itching. Dex can feel each drop of sweat crawling slowly down his back to collecting on the rise of his ass. 

There’s a few options Dex has. One is to lock the door and take care of the heat himself which Dex knows will work but will leave him feeling like cranky for days afterwards, dick and ass chafed. One is to call another omega or beta to come over with emergency icers but those sideffects leave him sick for a week.

Or he can text Nursey and have get the heat fucked out of him.

His dick is rooting for that. 

They’ve been circling each other since that terrible game last year, Nursey always being all twenty-first century alpha and shit. He’s almost sweet with it, trying to make sure Dex is alright with Nursey gently touching his neck or sweet kiss after coffee at Annie’s. They’ve rubbed against each other at during a frat kegster. There’s still a push-and-pull in their, oh god, their relationship? Dex guesses that’s what their in though the idea of actually sitting down and taking to Nursey about What They Are To Each Other is horrifying. 

It's nice in a way they didn't used to be to each other. Dex is grateful - but he also wants to choke on Nursey’s dick sooner rather than later. 

‘in heat, u want to help? want ur dick ’ Dex texts and then snaps a pic of his leaking hole and then the next wave consumes him. He doesn’t check his cell again. Dex cums twice, with his dick aching from the effort. His skin is singing for more, more and he wants to cry with how empty he feels. It hurts and it feels so good and Dex is going to go fucking crazy with it It might be hours or it might be minutes when the door knocks. Dex is busy trying to feel full, his dick leaking against his stomach as he tries to finger himself. The room smells omega-sweet and bitter with sweat. 

The lock on the door clicks open and Nursey curses, quickly shoves the door closed behind him. 

Nursey looks stunned, his hair wild from the wind, wearing sweatpants and henley with a stretched out collar. He's also hard and not wearing _anything_  under his sweats. The air fills with the scent of alpha and the amazingly thick scent of an alpha who wants. Dex wants to rub his face all over Nursey, wants to lick the back of his knees and lick the sweat from his armpits.

“Hey,” he says stupidly. Nursey looks like he’s been run over by a truck, eyes wide and nose flaring. Dex shifts uncomfortably, his thighs wet with slick, three fingers tucked into his ass. Nursey tracks the movement and swallows, looking stricken. Dex feels a bit hysterical and can’t resist a mad little giggle. “Hey, Nursey, I’m in heat.”

“I thought, uh, I didn’t know you were….” Nursey says, trailing off to stare at Dex. “I got your text.”

Dex says “Yeah. Yeah,” as his fingers leave his hole to a loud slurping sound. 

Nursey looks nervously at him, around the room. Nursey’s dick looks so good and obvious, precum staining his sweatpants. Dex wants to get his mouth on it, wants to fucking bathe Nursey’s dick with his tongue and oh god oh god, he’s saying this aloud isn’t he.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Nursey says, dumbstruck. “Do you. Can I. There are emergency ices I can get. Or. It’s all chill. Whatever, man, if you want I can stay?”

Dex wants.

“I’m wet,” Dex moans. God, he wants Nursey to stay and fuck him and bring him breakfast tomorrow before fucking him again. “I’m wet, and I’m empty and I want you to fuck me till I’m dripping, so get your dick in me.” For a minute Dex worries that Nursey is going to turn around to leave him empty and bereft. He isn’t above whimpering a bit and licking his chapped lips, arching his back dramatically. . Nursey growls at the flash of tongue and lunges clumsily towards the bed, pressing Dex down and tearing his own sweats down to his ankles. 

It’s a fucking _delight_ to learn that Nursey doesn’t kiss like an enlightened twenty first century alpha. Nursey kisses with his teeth, all possessive and proprietary and entitled. There’s a growl forming in the back of Nursey’s throat that Dex aches to hear, so he tilts his head back and lets Nursey at his throat. Dex is dizzy and focused all at once, he wants Nursey’s knot in him, wants to feel Nursey’s dick in his guts. This time he means to say all that aloud. 

Dex rolls his hips towards Nursey and flips them, straddling Nursey’s thigh. Nursey shifts to sit by the heardboard, moving his hands to grasp Dex’s thighs, running his fingers on the outside of Dex’s legs to cup his ass before dipping two fingers in and out of Dex’s wet, slick, aching hole. “Fuck, man, you’re so wet.”

Dex grinds down, feeling Nursey’s fat dick catch on his hole and grins, saying “Yeah? Well what’re you planning on doing about it, bro?”

Nursey groans like he’s dying and sucks at Dex’s neck, waiting for Dex. Dex grins down at Nursey, feeling wild as he fists Nursey’s big, fat cock with a hand still wet with slick. He’s going to feel so fucking full with Nursey inside him. 

“Dex, Dex,” Nursey says, hoarse, “Don’t fucking tease me, man. I’m going to come before I get in you if you don’t stop jacking me befo - “

Dex lowers himself to the tip of Nursey’s gorgeous dick and rolls his body as he lowers himself down, down before he’s fully in Nursey’s lap, speared through.  
Dex aches in the best possible way, like how he feels during a game, like how he feels getting a program works. Its the soreness of working until everything sorts in place and he wins, he scores. Nursey is biting his own lip, and his hips are twitching despite himself. Dex doesn’t mind that Nursey’s trying to be a gentleman about this so long as later, that after this round and the heat and need calm down, he can convince Nursey to fuck him as hard as he can take.

Dex can feel himself calming down, body finally getting what it wanted. He can’t resist teasing Nursey a little, clenching and saying in a falsetto how full he is and “Nursey, you’re so big, oh my god.”

Maybe it isn’t entirely teasing because Nursey shudders and attacks Dex’s throat with his teeth biting down enough for a little fissure of pain and pleasure that makes Dex shout with how good it feels. Dex runs his hands under Nursey’s henley, pushing it under his armpits so he can see Nursey’s chest, glistening with sweat and his nipples peaked. 

“Next time, we’re going to go on a date and there are gonna be candles,” Nursey threatens “Romantic, roses and shit, you’re gonna be speechless.”

“Yeah?” Dex says grinning “Next time, you’re gonna shove your dick into my mouth to shut me up? I’m down.”

Nursey laughs, his abs contracting with the movement against Dex’s dick. They both shut up and Dex rides Nursey harder and faster till it feels like they’ve both been on the ice for an entire period. Dex is so close, can feel himself winding up tighter and tighter and tighter right in his guts. A little more, a little harder or anything will set him off. 

In the end, its Nursey pinching one of Dex’ nipples between two fingers that gets him, dick pulsing against’ Nursey’s stomach and his hole clenching around Nursey’s amazing dick. Nursey freezes before shoving his dick in once, twice, three times more before Dex feels Nursey’s knot expanding and locking them together. 

“Oh my god,” Dex slurs. “Oh my god, Nursey.” That seems to cover it. 

“We’re going to talk about us,” Nursey says slowly. “Later, when my dick isn’t in you, okay?” He starts to shuffle down from the headboard to lay down. Little aftershocks of pleasure race through Dex’s body making it hard for him to tense up.

Dex clumsily reaches over to pat at Nursey pecs. “Kay, sleep first. Boyfriends, later, yeah?”

Dex lifts his head up to see Nursey smiling like the sun down at him. “Boyfriends, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was like hey now that NurseyDex isn’t a rarepair is there an A/B/O fic and it was like no, and it was like “well I guess there needs to be” and bc I have no self-control and no one told me that oh god NO there doesn’t need to be oh god oh god. 
> 
> I’m trying to also write something about loving and leaving a small, dying town as a gay eighteen year old who hates where he’s from for not loving him the same way he loves it and oh my god do you know how much research I’ve done on the lobster industry.


End file.
